


The Plan

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・B-side [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 男人帶著一位共犯侵入放假中的艾佛斯家裡，向他提出一個他無法拒絕的提議。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・B-side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941028
Kudos: 4





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇跟我[已經寫完的前一個系列](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742)互不相關，雖然都是天能同人文，卻是分別建立在相反的基本假設上。前一系列的基本假設是「主角在電影中主要事件結束後，在『未來』招募了尼爾，派他逆行回到過去執行任務」，現在這個新篇（也許還會有後續？）的基本假設則是「主角在電影中主要事件結束後，『逆行回到過去』招募了尼爾，讓他在後來執行任務」。所以看過前一系列的人，可能會覺得新篇很破壞幻想:P 抱歉啦⋯⋯請當成AU吧。

艾佛斯清楚記得，那天晚上他一回家就摔了個狗吃屎。

不，他那天沒有喝酒。他也沒有很累。當時他正在放假，所以除了維持體能必須做的某些「輕鬆」訓練以外，他大部分時候都在沒事找事做。前幾天他已經把長時間閒置的房子徹底打掃過一遍，接下來就只能拆東西了，他考慮過要整修地板，然而他懷疑剩下的假期不足以完工，接下來可能大半年地板上都會有個洞，怎麼想都不妥。

所以那天他去了市區連看兩部電影，雖然他經常閃神，以至於看完以後不太確定自己到底看了什麼，但消耗時間的任務已經達成，他感到滿意，決定外帶他最喜歡的漢堡店套餐，外加一手啤酒，用電視節目來結束這一天⋯⋯

然而他在打開門的那一刻，突然覺得背很痛很痛——然後就整個人軟掉了。

這是他第一次以身體力行的方式，理解到什麼叫做「像斷線木偶一樣癱倒在地」。他的漢堡套餐！他的啤酒！而他全無辦法，此刻他的肌肉不聽使喚。

用電擊槍放倒他的人迅速跨過他垮在門口的身體，然後拉著他軟綿綿的手臂迅速往屋裡拖，另一個共犯則反身關上門，接著過來幫忙，兩人合力把艾佛斯銬在一張木頭椅子上。然後犯人一號站在艾佛斯背後，用槍管頂了一下他的脖子，無言地警告他不得輕舉妄動；犯人二號則自己拉了一張方形沙發椅凳到艾佛斯面前，然後穩穩地坐下。

艾佛斯心想，可惜這張木頭椅子了，為了脫身他八成得弄壞它。

然而犯人二號打開散發著溫柔昏黃光線的立燈，大方地照亮了自己的臉孔，這時艾佛斯的看法變得稍微樂觀一點點。

一個多月以前艾佛斯警告過這個男人，帶著他手上的演算機零件躲遠一點，否則他就死定了。所以這個傢伙現在拿著槍回來找他幹嘛？艾佛斯更不明白的是，他的共犯在想什麼？

他決定先從共犯下手，這個人的心防比較容易攻破。

「惠勒？」他對著後面喊道。

後面的人沒講話，但呼吸停了一拍。

艾佛斯嘆了口氣。「惠勒，別這樣，妳的同夥都大方露臉了，妳還裝神弄鬼有意義嗎？」

房間裡的靜默多維持了兩秒，坐在椅凳上的男人開口了：「如果我有機會見到惠勒，我會向她傳達你的思念之意。」

艾佛斯沒這麼容易被糊弄，他繼續：「惠勒，拜託，我認得出妳好嗎？為什麼要用電擊槍撂倒我，妳沒信心自己來嗎？」

「他媽的，艾佛斯，你以為我不知道你的弱點在哪裡？」惠勒忍不住了：「我只是覺得用電擊槍比較快，我不想浪費時間——」

「還怕我看出妳的身形動作是吧？所以不是躲在黑暗中，就是躲在我背後？我告訴妳，沒有用的啦，我聞得出妳的味道！」

「幹，你才幾歲，講話已經像噁心的髒老頭了？」

「去妳的，妳自己想歪不干我的事，妳不想想我們上次一起出勤，妳有幾天沒洗澡？妳的體臭我死都忘不了！」

「哇，講得好像你那時候有洗澡而且很香一樣——」

「你們可以停一下嗎？」男人很無奈地插嘴了，等兩個人轉頭注意他的時候，就晃一晃他手上的槍。「是我建議惠勒暫時隱藏她的身份，因為我不確定能不能順利說服你，我得替她留條後路。」

「可惜，現在艾佛斯已經替我們把橋燒掉了。」惠勒冷淡地接口。雖然身份已經敗露，她還是堅持站在艾佛斯後面，艾佛斯想回頭就被她推了一把。他只好放棄，對著已經拋棄姓名的男人說道：「所以你找我到底要幹嘛？」

「請你幫個忙。」

「所以先電擊我，再把我銬在椅子上？」

「你記得你上次說了什麼吧。」

「既然如此，你幹嘛回來找死？」

「因為我們的任務還沒完成。」

「『我們的』任務？——如果你說的是我想的那個意思，那就是廢話，直到我們死去為止，我們都得守護著我們手上的東西，而你不該在這裡。」

「你說得對，我不該在這裡。」男人很乾脆地承認。「但我需要你幫忙，才能去我該去的地方。」

艾佛斯正不耐煩地想叫他別拐彎抹角，男人就突然換了話題：「尼爾跟我道別的時候說，這整個行動就是個時間鉗形攻勢，他的部分他已經完成了，我的部分才進行到一半。」

尼爾。

他這輩子看過很多死人，卻沒有看過人從死裡復活，那詭異的畫面讓他嚇了一跳。事後再回想，不，人的確不會從死裡復活。他只是沒有正確理解他到底看到了什麼。

「⋯⋯我聽不懂。」

「好吧。尼爾在離開以前告訴我，這一切在很久以前就安排好了。對我來說，我是在作戰前不久才認識他的，他是介紹普莉亞跟我認識的中間人，是被我捲進這件事裡的。但他說，他在很多年以前就認識我了。是現在的我，逆行回到過去吸收了他，安排好讓他來幫助我。」

男人這回講得非常平鋪直敘。艾佛斯很想假裝他聽不懂，但這是要裝給誰看？

「在那時候我問他，如果我們採取不同的作法，是否能改變狀況⋯⋯」男人看著艾佛斯說道：「他說，發生的事情就是發生了。——實際上，我們一起看到事情發生。」

艾佛斯覺得有點想吐。他不明白男人怎麼還能那麼冷靜。光是回想那一刻，都讓他有一種骯髒的感覺，彷彿是他親手把子彈送進尼爾腦袋裡⋯⋯

「而在那之前，我曾經為了改變過去而逆行，那時候你也說過，那樣做很愚蠢。我也得到教訓了。」男人頓了一下才繼續：「所以，我讓他走了。我不會企圖改變這一點。」男人說。

艾佛斯空白了很久，才掙扎著擠出一句話：「喔，很好啊。但這干我屁事？」

「我把話先說清楚，免得你有誤會。」男人凝視著他，提出了他真正的要求：「我希望你幫助我，在普莉亞不知道的狀況下使用逆轉門。我要逆行回到過去，但我不是要去改變尼爾死亡的結果，因為那已經發生過了。我是要完成他的託付，讓他過去該發生的事情準時發生。我想你懂得這個差別。」

艾佛斯垂著頭坐在椅子上，外表文風不動，內在心亂如麻。

他實在不想捲進這種事情裡。越想就越覺得不對勁。如果他幫了這個男人，就意味著男人會回到不知多少年前，找到什麼都還不知道的年輕人尼爾，無情地把他帶進一個超越已知物理定律的祕密世界，然後眼睜睜看著他去送死，而艾佛斯會是共犯。不，他現在就已經是共犯了——但現在他還只是消極不作為，如果他幫了這個男人，就是積極協助，讓尼爾走上一條必死之路。

可是如果不這麼做，他們一個多月前就白忙一場⋯⋯尼爾的整個人生也是白忙一場。

還有別的可能性嗎？

就算有，他也不知道怎麼在眼前的這個世界裡達成。

「為什麼需要瞞著普莉亞？如果你告訴她，這是為了確保現在的成果，她沒有理由不讓你用。」

艾佛斯這麼問的時候，其實只是絕望地想找個藉口擺脫這個天外飛來的責任。讓普莉亞去弄髒手好了，反正她的手早就已經夠髒了，刻意培養一個人去送死，她想必不覺得怎麼樣。

男人只是皺了一下眉頭，說道：「告訴她會牽連太多人，知道這件事情的人越少越好。」

艾佛斯當時並沒有發現，男人已經對普莉亞抱有戒心了，根本不願意讓她知道他的動向。他問了下一個問題：「既然知道的人越少越好，你幹嘛把惠勒扯進來？你沒有信心一個人放倒我嗎？」

男人笑了。「我的確沒有，但這不是主要問題。現在我要瞞著普莉亞、還有你們單位裡的所有人，去使用目前已知的所有逆轉門，我必須找到很多個不為人知的空檔，不只是未來的，還包括過去的。我需要進出的時間跟地點不會只有一個。這必須要查詢比對你們內部的資料，才找得出來。你跟惠勒的管理範圍不同，能調閱的資料範圍也有差別，兩個人找總比一個人找來得快吧。——而且，你們跟這件事的糾葛本來就夠深了，我把你們扯進來沒什麼罪惡感。」

「⋯⋯就別跟我鬼扯什麼罪惡感了。」艾佛斯覺得這個男人根本沒血沒眼淚。「所以你也是這樣說服惠勒？把她銬在椅子上？」

男人搖搖頭。「不同的人，不同的策略。她不需要我這樣做。」

艾佛斯臉皺了起來，他仰著頭對著後面的惠勒說：「天啊不會吧，難道他色——」

惠勒不悅地用手掌往他腦後來了一記反手拍。「別鬧了，他的意思是我們是文明人，可以坐下來好好談，你就要先綁起來才會老實，否則他話都還沒說就被你射成蜂窩了。」

「⋯⋯隨便。知道妳沒有被銬起來，我真是好欣慰。」艾佛斯的口氣很諷刺——或者說，他希望聽起來是這樣。

「真是感謝你的關心。」惠勒又推了一下他的頭，但艾佛斯感覺到她這次下手比較輕，他有點想笑，但忍住了。

「所以你願意幫忙？」男人問道。

「但這不公平。所有的風險都是我跟惠勒在冒，你在後面納涼，這對我們有什麼好處？——不要跟我講這樣可以拯救世界，我們天天都在救，為什麼就偏偏要照你的方法救？」

男人沉默了一秒。「那我提供個賄賂吧？」

「你——」

「你有個得了重症肌無力的妹妹，嫁了個三天兩頭不回家的混蛋丈夫，生了三個小孩，她怕自己無法穩定工作養孩子，所以不敢離婚。你想要讓她自由，而且三個小孩都能至少讀到大學嗎？」

「怎麼，你要殺了那個混蛋嗎？」

男人眨眨眼。「混蛋不是死罪。如果錢可以解決的問題，我寧願用錢解決。」

「怎麼，你有可以隨便刷的黑卡嗎？」

「這個嘛——以前倒是有的，但為了掩蓋形跡，我不適合繼續用那張卡片了。但是⋯⋯對於一個知道未來會發生什麼事的人來說，回到過去多的是賺錢的機會。」

艾佛斯非常驚愕：「不會吧？你好萊塢電影看太多了？你認真的嗎？」

「實際上，過去一個月裡我做了點歷史調查，而我的調查結果告訴我，我的計畫成功機會滿大的。」

男人的表情看起來很認真。艾佛斯開始想，難道男人在過去的報紙裡看到自己變成大富翁嗎？但如果是這樣，艾佛斯為什麼不記得有長這個模樣的黑人富豪？

「那你給惠勒的賄賂是什麼？」

「怎麼，你想比價？」

「不是。只是想確定是公平待遇。」

「不會有『公平』待遇，因為每個人想要的東西不一樣。」

惠勒也開口了：「艾佛斯，你想假裝你是我哥嗎？我會負責照顧自己不吃虧。」

「算我多管閒事。」

「所以你要加入嗎？」男人這麼問，但惠勒已經在解艾佛斯手上跟腳上的手銬了。

艾佛斯嘆了口氣。「從一開始我就沒有選擇餘地嘛。」

他們三個人花了兩個月時間比對各種資料、做路線規畫，又花了一個月做了幾次「預演」，最後終於替男人規劃出一條頗為迂迴複雜的路線，讓他可以分梯次慢慢逆行回到尼爾第一次遇見他的時間點。中間會有很多需要隨機應變的狀況，艾佛斯光想都覺得可怕：只要稍有差池，男人就會永遠困在一個人逆行的世界裡。但男人看起來還是很鎮定。「我不會有事。我有任務要完成，有人在等我，我一定會想到辦法。」

艾佛斯實在不知道怎麼反應。

他突然想起一件彷彿過去已久的往事——仔細想想，距今甚至不到一年。在準備最後那場奪取演算機的任務以前，尼爾跟其他人必須早一天過逆轉門。他準備去踹尼爾屁股，叫他不要拖拖拉拉的時候，正好看到他跟男人在聊天，兩人不知道為了什麼事情，正在哈哈大笑。尼爾本來就總是笑臉迎人，他笑沒什麼稀奇，但他就很少看到男人這麼放鬆。艾佛斯停下腳步，差點要轉身離開，兩秒以後才突然清醒，搞什麼？他是來抓人上工的。

他喊了出來：「尼爾！」

尼爾轉頭望向他的時候，還是笑咪咪的，但那個笑容瞬間有了變化。艾佛斯突然間意識到，他剛才之所以本能地想避開，其實是因為他覺得尼爾跟男人講話時的態度不一樣，那兩個人是在另一個世界，他不好意思打擾——可是天啊，他們忙死了，任務不等人。

尼爾對男人揮揮手，說了聲「回頭見」，然後走向艾佛斯。尼爾轉身背對男人以後，臉上的笑意就消失了，他看著前方陷入沉思。男人在他背後目送著，似乎也在思考著什麼，一會以後才轉向別的方向。

艾佛斯記得自己那時候在想，欸，這兩個人認識時間不是很短嗎，但交情居然這麼好，說不定以後可以把這個男人吸收到他們單位裡來，讓他們搭檔工作，應該會事半功倍。

結果竟然就沒有以後了。

這樣想想，把男人送回過去，也算是做了件好事吧？他們沒有「以後」，卻有「以前」。

因為男人的堅持（他老是喜歡講些假掰的屁話，像是「無知就是我們的優勢」，掩飾他愛搞神祕的事實），艾佛斯跟惠勒都不知道男人完成過去的使命以後，會怎麼樣再度回到現在——或者就這樣回不來了呢？如果男人沒能回到現在，不管他承諾的是金山還是銀山，他們都拿不到。不過艾佛斯想想，這也沒有差啦。反正他有在存錢。

然而男人離開後的一星期，艾佛斯接到妹妹興奮過度而語無倫次的電話。總之，她最近身體狀況稍微好一些，帶著孩子們去參加某個慈善基金會舉辦的園遊會，結果竟然抽中了超級大獎，得到一筆對她來說是天文數字的獎金。她慌得不知道該怎麼辦才好，然而這個基金會好人做到底，還派了律師跟會計師來教她怎麼處理這筆錢⋯⋯她好興奮，又有點擔心，怎麼可能有這麼好的事情？

「呃⋯⋯也許我馬上請個假，回去幫妳看看狀況？妳說那個基金會叫什麼名字來著？」

「叫做逆轉未來基金會。」

「⋯⋯」艾佛斯有個預感，這個基金會應該滿可靠的。

一會以後，他掛斷電話，想了一會，轉頭告訴正對著落日啜飲啤酒的惠勒：「我拿到我的賄賂了。」

「哇，恭喜！」

「他說要給妳的賄賂是什麼？」

惠勒瞟了他一眼。「問這幹嘛？」

「我很好奇妳的願望是什麼？」

「繼續好奇吧。」

「那至少告訴我⋯⋯實現了嗎？」

惠勒神祕地笑了。「算是吧。我們在這裡，世界沒爆炸。」

「妳什麼都沒有要？！」

「嘖，誰說的？我只是不想告訴你而已。」惠勒又喝了一口，懶得理他。

「不知道現在他在哪裡？」

「現在？對誰而言的『現在』？他的『現在』，還是我們的『現在』？」

「⋯⋯為什麼講得好像我的問題很蠢似的？」

「本來就蠢啊，不要探問一個情報員的下落啦，我們祝福他就好。就想像他在一個讓他很自在的地方吧。」

艾佛斯想起那個男人跟尼爾開懷大笑的模樣。

惠勒拿起她的酒瓶往他這裡一舉，跟艾佛斯「碰杯」。

「敬金主。」

「敬金主。」

艾佛斯仰頭灌下冰涼的酒，默默祝福他的金主得其所哉。  



End file.
